


An Unexpected Arrangement

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Chris knew that Scott was hiding something, but he didn't expect to discover what it was in the dark corners of The Jungle.





	An Unexpected Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Infidelity

As Chris Argent watched his daughter’s new boyfriend Scott McCall through the window the of the garage door, he tried to figure out what about him created that tingling feeling in the back of his mind. It seemed strange that a kid with floppy hair and a mountain bike would give him the same feeling that he got just before getting ambushed. He was tempted to write it off, but it had saved his life too many times.

As soon as Scott was a far enough away not to notice, Chris got into his SUV and started to follow him. He had never tailed someone on a bike before. It required frequent stops to keep from overtaking his target, but fortunately Scott wasn’t making effort to detect a tail.

When Scott approached the intersection where he would need to turn right to go home, he continued straight. Chris tried to remember the information he’d managed to pull out off his daughter that might explain this route. She mentioned a best friend. Wasn’t he the sheriff’s son? As he strained to recall which neighborhood they would be in, Scott made a turn that made the question irrelevant. There was nothing residential in that direction. In fact, there was very little that would be open at this time of night.

As they entered an industrial part of town, Chris began to get a suspicion. If he were right, he’d made the right choice in following him. When Scott finally pulled onto the curb and parked his bike, there was little doubt left. Chris went on ahead to find his own parking place confident that he could catch up with Scott at his destination.

As he approached The Jungle, he noted how little it had changed in the years since he last came here. The people were different, of course, but he still noted a few acquaintances for the old days. Several seemed like they were interested in making some new memories tonight, but he just smiled and waved. He had someone specific in mind tonight.

It took him a few minutes to finally find Scott. He’d expected him to be at the bar trying to get the bartender to accept his fake ID or on the dance floor working off all the nervous energy he’d built up while meeting his girlfriend’s parents. He finally found Scott in a dark corner of the club where people went to do things the owners would prefer not to officially know about.

As soon as he saw him, Chris stepped off to the side so he observe what species of vice brought Scott here. The most likely reason for a straight boy to come to this gay club was to buy some drugs, either because it was the only access point to Beacon Hill’s underground that they knew about or because they discovered that they could get a discount by flirting with one of the dealers who was desperate for some attention from a young, attractive, straight man. Depending on his drug of choice, he’d either have to pull Scott aside for a stern discussion about what he expected from the boy who was dating his daughter or tell Allison why her boyfriend was no good for her.

It would be much worse if he were selling rather than buying. Some might think that the friend of the sheriff’s son wouldn’t get involved in something like that, but Chris knew well enough from his own questionably legal business dealings that a friendly relationship with law enforcement can be used to distract them from suspicious activity. However, if Scott were dealing, one well-timed anonymous tip would be enough to overcome that. Allison wouldn’t even have to know that it was her father than sent her boyfriend to jail.

Scott was getting increasingly forward with his flirtations with the middle-aged man he was talking to, which made Chris consider the third option: Scott was hustling. He didn’t seem to be the type that usually worked this scene, but he certainly wouldn’t be the first straight (or at least straight presenting) guy to come here to make some quick cash. Now that the idea had occurred to him, he was distracted by the image of Scott on his knees in one of the alleys near the club sucking on and older man’s cock.

They seemed close to sealing the deal, so Chris moved to intercept them. He wrapped his arm behind Scott’s back and put his hand on his shoulder. Scott flinched when he saw who was touching him. Chris focused his attention on the other man.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have some business with this one that needs to be taken care of tonight.” He pulled some bills from his pocket. “Let tonight’s entertainment be my treat.”

The guy had been annoyed when Chris first appeared, but the sight of the money softened his mood. It was enough to buy a few Scotts for the evening. With a smirk, the guy snatched the cash and walked away. Rude, but Chris could appreciate an efficient business transaction. With that taken care of, he turned around and pulled Scott along with him toward the exit.

“Mr. Argent, I can explain.”

“I’m sure you will once we get back to my car.”

Scott sulked silently for the rest of the way out of the club, but he started to become nervous as they moved out of sight of the crowd milling about outside the club. He only relaxed when he heard the beep of Chris unlocking the doors. He scrambled inside and waited for Chris to get in the driver’s side.

“So. Let’s hear this explanation.”

“I know it looks bad, and, well, it was exactly what it looked like, but I had a good reason.”

Chris merely raised a single eyebrow in response.

Scott’s words sped up as he was overwhelmed with nervous energy. “My mom does the best she can, but my dad’s a deadbeat, so there isn’t much left of her wages once all the bills are paid. I have a job at the vet clinic, but all that money goes to making sure I don’t need to ask her for food or clothes or school stuff. I’m not complaining. It was hard, but we had everything we needed. Then, I started dating Allison. It’s not her fault, but a single double date with Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin can cost as much as I make in two weeks. I wanted to treat your daughter right, but I couldn’t think of any other way to make that much money.”

Once his explanation was complete, Scott silently braced himself for Chris’s reaction. However, Chris wasn’t sure how to react. While Scott should have been honest with Allison rather than trying to keep up with the son of one of the richest families in town, he couldn’t entirely fault him for trying to make sure that Allison didn’t miss out. In fact, he himself now was feeling a knot in his stomach at the thought of her heart getting broken or even her being disappointed when she missed out on what all her friends were doing. Chris gave Scott an appraising look. Perhaps, there was a way where everyone could benefit.

“Thank you for your honesty, Scott, and while I can’t condone your solution, I appreciate that you are willing to do what you need to do to make my daughter happy.”

Scott was dumbstruck. He had half expected to get killed when his girlfriend’s father had discovered him.

“I can’t have you sleeping around with all the men in town, but perhaps if you only had a single client who gave you all the money you needed.”

Scott was completely confused, so Chris clarified his offer by pulling down the zipper of his pants.

“You?! But you’re married!”

“True, but you have a girlfriend, and I doubt you want to find out what Victoria would do to you if she found out what you’ve been doing.”

Chris could see Scott was working through the offer, weighing the options, and searching for a trap. After a few minutes, he finally came to a decision.

“Okay. It sounds better than what I was going to do.”

Chris leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Then, let’s see whether you’re worth the money.”

Scott glanced around to make sure the area was deserted while he placed his hand on Chris’s thigh and followed it up to his open fly. When his hand rose over a bulge beneath the denim, he paused to squeeze it before rubbing his fingers back and forth. The bulge became firmer and larger in response to his touch. His fingers followed the length to the open zipper and slipped inside to find it. They came back out along with Chris’s cock. It still rolled back and forth as Scott rolled his thumb up and down the base, but as he made a ring with his fingers and slid up and down the length, it bent a little less with each stroke.

Once the dick was stiff but not yet hard, Scott bent over and wrapped his lips around the tip. Chris was surprised by how little hesitation Scott had and wondered how many cocks he had sucked to pay for his dates. While his mouth worked the head of the cock, his hand stroked the shaft. Chris enjoyed this for a few minutes before he started wanting more.

“Don’t neglect the rest of my cock. I’m paying you too much money for half a blowjob.”

Scott pulled off his cock. “I can’t take much more than that.”

“Then, it’s time that you learn how to.”

With that Chris pushed Scott head back down onto his dick until the boy began to gag. He held him there for a few moments before letting him pull back just far enough for him to recover. Scott went back to working the head of his cock for a couple of minutes before Chris pushed him back down a little farther this time. He repeated the process a few more times, and Chris smiled at the progress he was already making. He smiled even more as he thought about how transgressive this was.

Thinking about how something so wrong felt so good was too much for him. By the time he felt the pleasure building in his cock, it was too late for him to stop his orgasm, so he embraced the sensations.

“Get ready to swallow Scott!”

Scott made a confused noise just before a wave of cum splashed against the back of his throat. Scott worked valiantly to take it all, but Chris felt some wet warmth dribble down his shaft. Once he had finished and started to soften again, Scott sat back up in his seat.

“How did I do, sir?”

Chris took a tissue from the center console and wiped some cum from the side of Scott’s mouth. He then used another to clean himself up.

“Not bad for a start, but I’m going to train you to be a skilled little whore that is worth this much money.”

He pulled out his money clip from his pocket, and grabbed a few bills to hand to Scott. Based on how wide his eyes went, this was more than he had expected for a blowjob.

“Thank you, sir.”

Chris drove Scott to where he had parked his bike.

“Hand me your phone for a moment. I’m entering my number as a delivery company. If anyone asks, just say that you got a second job as an after hours bike messenger.”

“Sounds good, sir.”

As he watched Scott’s ass as he biked back toward home, Chris knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d break that in as well.


End file.
